conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Lavinés
General information Lavinese (Lavinés) is a romance language spoken in Lavinya in the north of real-world Italy. It has evolved from vulgar Latin but, unlike other romance languages, also kept some aspects from standard Latin, e.g. declension. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Lavinese uses the standard Latin alphabet: ¹/k/ and /g/ before a, h, o, u, ''and ''y; /t͡ʃ/ and /d͡ʒ/ before e ''and ''i ²only in the digraph qu /k͡w/ ³/w/ before other vowel Digraphs Lavinese has the following digraphs: ¹only in front of a vowel Stress Stress is either on the second to last syllable or, if a syllable is marked with an acute accent, on that syllable. As loanwords are always fit to the Lavinese spelling rules, there is no exception to that rule. Phonotactics ©©V© The second consonant can only be a liquid, trill, or approximant behind a plosive or fricative (approximants also behind nasals and affricates). Grammar Verbs There are four conjugation classes in Lavinese: a, e, long i, ''and ''short i An example for a''-conjugation is ''im'ari'' (to love) An example for e''-conjugation is ''hib'eri'' (to have) An example for long-i-conjugation is ven'iri (to come) An example for short-i-conjugation is ag'ir (to act) *The participle of the short-i-''conjugation has no regular form. Imperfect (Imperféct) The imperfect is used for continuous actions in the past. It is formed by dropping all letters of the infinitive ending except the first and adding ''-v- ''and the corresponding present ending of the ''a-conjugation. In short-i-conjogation the stress stays on its position in the infinitive, marked by an acute accent. im'ari''' --> im'a'-v-o'' Perfect (Perféct) The perfect is used for actions starting at a certain point in the past. It is the present form of hiberi plus the participle of the verb. hibo imat Pluperfect (Pyus que perféct) The pluperfect is used for something that happened, before something else in the past (expressed by imperfect) happens. It is the imperfect form of hiberi ''plus the participle of the verb. ''hibevo imat Future (Futúr I) The future is used for actions expected to take place in the future. It is formed by dropping the final ''-i'' of the infinitive ending (except in short-i-conjugation, which doesn't have a final ''-i'') and adding ''-ib- and the corresponding present ending of the ''e-''conjugation. ''im'ari''' --> im'ar'-ib-o'' Future perfect (Futúr II) The future perfect is used for actions that will have taken place ''before another action in the future (expressed by future). It is the future form of ''hiberi ''plus the participle of the verb. ''hiberibo imat Copula The copula is the English verb to be. In Lavinese it is essi. The following table shows the conjugation of essi: Voices Lavinese has two voices: active and passive. The passive voice is is formed with any form of essi + the participle of the verb. Nouns There are four cases in Lavinese: nominative, genitive, dative, and accusative There are three declension classes, each belonging to one gender: a''/feminine, ''short u/masculine, and long u/neuter. An example for a''-declension is ''lengu'a'' (language/ tongue). An example for short-u-declension is sol ''(sun). An example for ''long-u-declension is ov'un ''(egg) In short-u-declension the stem is sometimes changed in all cases but nominative (hom; homini ''(human; man)) or only if the ending begins with a ''u (''fil; fili; filyu ''(son)) Adjectives Adjectives always agree with the noun they describe in number, case, and gender. Vocabulary Lavinese dictionary Example text Category:Languages